mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley/Diamondswag12 Productions' version
This version of Ashley plays a completely different gameplay style. That being said, her sprites are noticeably taken from ''Super Smash Bros. Crusade. She has incredibly low comboability and has numerous specials and hypers related to fire elements. Multiple of them also reference other characters such as Manny and Donkey Kong.'' ) |Image = File:AshleyPortrait 9000-1.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Diamondswag12 Productions |Downloadlink = mugencharsandstages |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Ashley is a six-button character, including as a Power Charge. She has a lot of projectile-related Specials and Hypers, including 3 assists. She also packs a Super Jump, Air Dash, a Parry, and the ability to teleport. Last but not least, she also has a OHKO Hyper. She lacks some of the combos which prevents her from having the proper ability to do an air combo. She also has specials that are fire and electricity-related, which is rather unusual for a young witch like Ashley. She also packs two potions which cause certain side-effects which are healing and poisoning. Both of them can have harsh effects when used frequently and can only stay on the ground for a short amount of time, unless the opponent touches it. Be aware that you can't use both potions at the same time. She also has a Helicopter special which can be difficult to perform when in air because of the airdash command. That being said, the Rolling attack is awfully underpowered apart from other specials that do a reasonable amount of damage. She also has one assist that is strangely referenced to other franchises such as Donkey Kong, such as the DK barrel that falls and hits the opponents from above. She even has a special, a hyper, and even an intro where its properties are similar to Manny. Her Hypers do heavy damage to the opponent and multiple of them (including the OHKO) is a fullscreen attack. There's no particular method of dodging the Hyper Mystic Illusion attack because it's a fullscreen attack. So one way to avoid heavy damage is to simply block the attack. For other hypers, the opponent can easily dodge with no problem apart from Time Freeze and Summon Goombas. For Time Freeze, it takes quite a long while for the freezing to wear off, this makes the player have an easy advantage to strike the opponent for heavy damage. She also has a full-screen OHKO attack, which you have to be hit by a rock for it to commence. This give the player a chance to at least block the attack preventing them from getting killed by a meteor that falls on top of the opponent. She has a custom A.I. which jumps around often and uses her Specials and Hypers frequently. She tends to have a habit of performing Helicopter and Fireball frequently, which makes the A.I. incredibly brutal. When it activates Time-Freeze, it barely attacks the opponent even though it takes longer for it to wear off, so it's rather pointless trying to waste a power level that barely strikes on the opponent. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} + | Uses 800 Power| }} | | }} | Restores 200 Life| }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} + | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} + | Uses 4000 Power Stops all movement of opponents and teammates for 11.66 seconds| }} + | Uses 4500 Power | }} | Life must be 250 or lower Uses 5000 Power| }} 'Others' + | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos M.U.G.E.N DS12'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL RELEASE!! Super better Mario Updated!! (+ Ashley released!!) (M.U.G.E.N Request) Bowser Jr & Ashley VS Super Better Luigi & Punky Skunk Mugen Survival - Gon the dino & Ashley Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters made by Diamondswag12 Category:Characters made in 2016 }}